


Comfortable

by VulpeLupusSuricata (FoxyWolfMeerkat)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/VulpeLupusSuricata
Summary: Tamakyo Week: Revenge of Tamakyo WeekDay 6: Blankets/Candlelight/Home(A.k.a: Me pretending I can write this shit)





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Swoon – Imogen Heap

Anniversaries are always events that Tamaki makes a big deal out of. Huge. He's good at it too. Not dragging Kyoya out of his comfort zone to make a show out of their relationship. It's a celebration for them, not about them.

Private dinners, short trips to all kinds of quiet locations, all manner of gifts. Kyoya got things for Tamaki as well, always, but Tamaki usually insisted on the event for the day being in his hands. Being the romantic bastard that he is. Sometimes it's like this though- nowhere to go, Tamaki pulling him in close as soon as they're both home. Deep kisses, being held tight and tugged along to their room.

The master bedroom has candles scattered around, and it leaves the room warm and smelling sweet. There's extra blankets on the bed as well. An atmosphere more cozy than romantic but managing to be both. Tamaki pins him to the bed, smothering kisses continuing as talented hands worked off his blazer and shirt, and the button of his pants but nothing more there. Yet anyway.

When Tamaki finally pulled back, neither side was willing to break eye contact. Small sighs accenting the air as they caught their breath.

"You're so handsome," Tamaki crooned. "Turn around for me? Oh pretty please my darling Kyoya?"

As if he would have refused. Adjusting from underneath the blond to lie on his stomach, Kyoya took a couple more steadying breaths. Tamaki reached around and gently removed his glasses. Kyoya settled, turning his head to the side and laying it on one of the pillows.  
Tamaki's hands came to his shoulders shortly after to dig in. An old and very enjoyable tradition between them. From even before Kyoya was willing to admit that he wanted Tamaki to play him like he played piano. He doesn't bother holding back a periodic groan or two when Tamaki presses into his neck, or later on with some of the tenser parts of his back.  
Eventually Tamaki's hands reacted the end of his back. Far from pulling away, they curled around in a smooth motion to grab his hips. It's his way of telegraphing his more physical intentions. Enough to make Kyoya moan quietly. It wasn't really where Tamaki drew the line however (that wouldn't be for a long while yet). More kisses were planted onto the nape of his neck. Murmuring all kinds of complements. Things about his eyes, hair, voice, his intelligence, work ethic, and recent successes from work with the Ootori Group. It was damn nice to be reminded exactly how closely Tamaki actually listened to him when the blond wasn't doing all the talking himself.

Kyoya curled his fingers into the excess blankets. "Spoiling me with foreplay then?" He'd happily continue now, but tonight was almost definitely far from over.

"Absolutely Mommy. Might you have any requests for me?"

"Hm... Continue the massage? I'd like it if you attended to my arms and legs as well. So long as your hands are doing alright naturally."

"My hands are fine Kyoya. No need to worry about me."

"I may be a manager by profession, but don't forget that I'm also a trained physician. I'll always worry a little."

"Yes, yes mon râleur. I understand but hush."

With a soft, amused huff he does so while Tamaki's hands come back up to curl over his shoulders to attend to his biceps and on. Tamaki has put him to sleep doing this after rough days in the past. Today though, Kyoya is too focused on the fact that he has the other's hands on him than exactly what they're doing (yet).

"Good?"

"As always dear."

Giving a satisfied hum, his husband finished with the last presses of his thumbs against the back of Kyoya's hands. Kyoya almost believes that he's finally going to be fully undressed. But in active spite of his nips down Kyoya's back and some intensely sensual stroking of his legs while pulling his pants away- Kyoya's underwear stayed in place and more than a little tight.  
Not showing concern (or bragging) about Kyoya's arousal, Tamaki continues doing as he was asked. He starts at Kyoya's feet, ankles, and gradually works his way back up. Shamelessly saving the thinner man's inner thighs for last. Which has Kyoya twisted between flustered and frustrated, and trying damn hard not to show it.  
He loves Tamaki, but old habits die hard. Especially when not so much as trying to change them. He doesn't feel the need to, and Tamaki's never asked it of him.

Still... "We both have too much on."

"But you're already wearing so much less than me darling," Tamaki teased.

"Back sass isn't sexy."

"There's people who would disagree you know." The blond had hooked his fingers under the elastic; following this conversation was low on Kyoya's list of priorities.

"Don't care, René. Come _on_."

With a giggle, he took advantage when Kyoya raised his hips slightly, truly finishing undressing him. Soft, placating kisses were layered over Kyoya's neck when Tamaki started to strip. "You're still the most wonderful man I've ever met. The most wonderful anyone I've ever met."

Sappy nonsense like that has no business making his breath catch. Tamaki has had inexplicable effects on him for years though. It doesn't bother him anymore, he's grown to love it (he blames Tamaki completely). "You're still ridiculous."

"Too much?"

"Perfect." Kyoya moved to turn and Tamaki jumped to help him. Kissing him full on once again as soon as he was on his back. Kyoya wasted no time rolling his hips up to grind against Tamaki. Tamaki, who's just as hard as he is, it turns out. Whose every sound stop short and aborted in his throat because he desperately wants to hear it when Kyoya groans.  
Kyoya is not terribly vocal but it's sometimes impossible to help. That first heavy-handed touch, Tamaki finding (he was very good at it by now) and shamelessly fucking into his sweet spot. How many people really could keep quiet under such circumstances?  
Tamaki thankfully held the achievement in the proper regard too. Never fussing at Kyoya to moan more for his pleasure or to sate his ego.

Thinking on it though...  
"I want you in me."

"Alright... Just a little longer my love." He reaches for the end table to get their lube, a condom, and anything else Tamaki happened to have deemed necessary. Kyoya let's his head fall back and his eyes close rather than check. He trusts the other. ...Even without looking, Tamaki has managed to set up the perfect atmosphere.  
Tamaki still doesn't rush. His hands tracing over his thighs, ass, palming his balls to make him shutter slightly. Kisses to his stomach. When he finally presses a finger in, Tamaki moans in anticipation. At least he's suffering for his over-attentiveness as well. Kyoya grips the loose blankets a second time, narrowing in on the push and pull of his husband's finger, then fingers as a vocal point. It's extremely intimate and Kyoya still has trouble handling it and not blushing a little. Of course, when Tamaki starts rubbing little circles over his prostrate, Kyoya neither had to concentrate, nor entirely could.

Grey eyes still lazily closed, Kyoya lets himself drown in the sparks rushing up his spine. Rolls his hips in time with Tamaki's hand. It's _good_ , and he's long since stopped feeling self-conscious at the sensation of Tamaki staring at him while he was in pleasure.

"Do you want me Mommy?"

" _Yes._ Yes, Daddy." It's stupid that these nicknames have stuck around- particularly they exact way they have. Kyoya lets himself enjoy it anyway. His voice has dropped lower than normal. The world fogged with rapture and comfort. One hand drops the blanket to cling to Tamaki's soft hair.

Tamaki draws out his fingers carefully and Kyoya's head clears up for a moment. He opts to open his eyes once more. Just for a minute to be able to watch his reaction. They're almost nose to nose, and Kyoya is sure he looks no more focused than Tamaki does. Tamaki, who looks completely smitten, and keeps making soft sighs and little moans as he presses himself in. Kyoya is ready for it, but his husband continues with the languid pace.

In the same moment Tamaki is entirely inside of him, they're kissing. Tamaki's tongue slides between his lips and it curls around his own. There's a couple tiny thrusts where Tamaki tests the water, finds just the right angle for both of them fast as an old habit. The second he's satisfied is when he bucks his hips like he means it and Kyoya screams for him. Even if he's not rough after this brief flash of intensity, Kyoya's mind doesn't get the chance to fully catch back up and stop swimming.  
There is not so much as an inch of him free of Tamaki. His hand has come up to tangle in black hair, using it as leverage to pull him in closer to their already deep kiss. Kyoya was more than happy to drink in his eager, whiny moaning. Tamaki's other hand has gotten between them to rub his cock in time with his hips. Kyoya can only just get one of his legs hooked comfortably over Tamaki's hip. Pressing his heel into Tamaki's tailbone to egg him on. He gasps, shivers, and Kyoya is pleased to feel the effect it has. That he can have.

Kyoya still isn't wholly certain when his husband figured out how to make sex feel like worship. He didn't start out this skilled (though no one does to be fair), yet somewhere along the line it changed from chasing simple satisfaction for both parties to... more. Kyoya hushes Tamaki with a long kiss, wishing that he could articulate what it meant to him when the other holds him like he'd die without a split second's touch. When the pacing picks up more and more, as though Tamaki somehow finds Kyoya as intoxicating as he finds the blond. And it's sweeter than he cares to admit the way his tenor pitches up as he gets closer. Keening Kyoya's name desperately into the pillows yet never ever finishing first.

Tamaki's hand squeezes his cock harder, pumps faster with his thrusts, and his entire body is pining him down tighter to the bed. Kyoya feels Tamaki lean his head on the pillow he's using, feels his panting. Open his eyes to meet Tamaki's violet-blues close enough to fall into. His name slips out in a groan as his eyes snap shut again and his body jolts with that final shock to his system that leaves everything crisp and white for a length of time that Kyoya's never been able to clearly deduce. He does know, at least, that Tamaki joins him in orgasm during this length of time.

By the time he's definitely regained his senses, Kyoya chooses to listen closely to Tamaki catching his breath. He's admittedly disinclined to stay tangled up for too much longer. It invites more mess, and they're both hot and a little gross. A moment to clean up, cool down, and they could cuddle back up in a much more comfortable state than they were in now.  
The first few times, he had to push Tamaki off of him. Which the blond hadn't liked at _all_. When he finally realized that Kyoya didn't actually want him to leave, he just didn't enjoy dealing with laying in sweat and cum, Tamaki started getting up and off on his own and got very good at cleaning up fast- namely by being ready for it before they started. Now was no exception, as he got off, gave Kyoya a damp and very soft rag, tied off the condom... This part had it's habits too.

"I feel ooooold."

"Oh? Any special reason?"

"I'm tired."

"Hm... Well let me know if you feel sore in the morning."

" _Kyoya_ ," he chided, "I just came. I'm fine. Aren't you kinda sleepy?"

"...Fair enough. ...Hurry back into bed if you're so tired moron."

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnng this is late and tomorrow's is gonna be late too.


End file.
